


Fun Board Mean Girls AU

by abbylea



Category: Mean Girls (2004), fun board
Genre: AU - Girl world, Bungou Stray Dogs References, Gen, Mean Girls Quotes, Mean Girls References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylea/pseuds/abbylea
Summary: When abby moves to a new school from Africa,she meets the plastics
Kudos: 1





	1. My new school

**Author's Note:**

> You probably know me as abbylea7 from PDB and abby__lea from Instagram   
> I am finally writing fanfics   
> I will also be writing a lot of Bungou Stray Dogs fics too   
> I hope you enjoy this one

Hi I’m Abby(Cady),I lived in Africa with my parents because my dad had a job there,when his job was moved to America,It was goodbye Africa.

I basically was homeschooled for the longest time,then it was the time for actually high school 

High school was unusual and very weird on the first day 

Our teacher,Miss Adel introduced me to my new class  
I was sitting right next to Mars(Janis) and Rizets(Damian)

‘’Hi I am Mars and this is Rizets,she is too much like Chuuya to function’’

‘’Hi Mars,I’m Abby’’

We shook hands and then at lunch she was telling us about the plastics 

We meet the plastics in the next chapter


	2. Meet the Plastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby meets team Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of the actually quotes from the scene and this is also longer than the last one too

Mars and Rizets where with me at lunch in the yard talking about school and then Rizets Said ‘’Wouldn’t you look at Janna’s gym clothes’’ 

‘’These are the plastics’’ said Mars 

‘’Who are the plastics’’ Abby said with confusion 

‘’Their team Royalty’’said Rizets 

‘’That one over there,that’s Janna she is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet’’ 

‘’She was in my math and social studies class last year’’ 

‘’She taught me how to spell orange’’ 

‘’That one over there,that is ChaCha’’ 

‘’She is very smart and she knows everything about everyone’’

‘’That’s why her hair is so big it’s full of secrets’’

‘’And evil takes a human form in wellwalker,well I wouldn’t be fool because she ain’t your typical average fun board mod and banana bread lover but in reality,she is so much more than that’’

‘’She’s the queen bee’’ 

‘’wellwalker,how do I being to explain her’’

Koi-‘’walky is flawless’’

Marsan-‘’she has 2 Gucci purses and a sliver Ford’’

Sq-‘’I heard that she does car commercials in Japan’’

Kat-‘’I heard that she met John Stamos on a plane and he told her that she was pretty’’

Lain-‘’One time walky punched me in the face,it was awesome’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast for this chapter   
> wellwalker-Regina   
> Janna-Karen  
> ChaCha-Gretchen  
> All the minor characters-everyone that talks about walky


	3. updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woof

basically the fun board on the database is getting deleted but I might get discord ok at some point this week so I’ll be back to updating soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys   
> So the characters so far are   
> Me/Abby as Cady   
> Mars as Janis   
> Rizets as Damian   
> Tanner as The Principal   
> And Adel as Ms Norbury   
> Hope you liked it and I am sorry for my bad grammar


End file.
